Don't Go In The Castle
by OCbananza
Summary: A witch and many kishins live in an old and creepy castle. Soul and Bri hsve to collect their souls for their mission but after 5 weeks they try to just escape however this old decaying castle has other plans for their fate. A little OCxSoul.This was a quickie one-shot so don't hate me please.


Don't go in the castle

An eerie moan rung through the air as the wind blew on dead trees that surrounded an old castle. Soul shivered. He and his mister, Bri, had a mission to complete that involved going in that castle. It was clearly from the times of the kingdom of Prussia as it had the bird commonly on the flag all around the building. As they walked up they could see a plaque that was in German. Soul couldn't read it however, he knew Bri could so he decided to call her over.

"Hey Bri, check this out."

Bri walked over and he pointed to the plaque

"Translation please?"

"Alexander's castle of Breiningburg"

"So I'm assuming that Alexander is the owner and Breiningburgh is what this area used to be called."

"Yeah."

"So there is supposedly a witch and a bunch of kishins in here then?"

"That's what Lord Death said."

~Earlier that day~

Soul and Bri walked into the death room to see Lord Death looking through his mirror.

"Lord Death sir, we're here as you requested. What's up?"

The tall, lightning bolt figure in the black cloak turned around. He didn't look like he had an actual body and his face was a skull mask.

"Ah yes, welcome~! I called you here because I have a mission for you."

"Its about time. What's it about?" Soul asked impatiently. It had been at least a month since they had gotten an actual mission.

"There is an old castle in east Germany that is home to a witch and many kishins. Go there and collect their souls. But be warned, the castle is very old and falling apart. This mission will be very dangerous."

"Don't worry Lord Death, we've got this under control." Bri was confident that this would be no problem for them just like every other mission in the past.

~Present~

"Well… Let's go in then…" Bri wasn't quite as confident as she had been earlier as the place was rather… disturbing. There was just an air surrounding the place that sent chills down her spine. Soul nodded and pulled open the large wooden doors. The doors squeaked loudly and were so heavy they opened slowly. Bri felt like this was all out of a horror game and they were the newest idiots to enter the castle. As they entered they left the door open to shed some light on the completely dark inside of the castle. A few steps in the door suddenly slammed shut. Bri ran to it and tried to open the door.

"Locked…"

"We're so gonna die aren't we?"

Bri said nothing as she had the same idea. They were going to die in this old, creepy castle.

"Well since we cant go back, might as well go forward right?"

"Yeah…"

They continued moving, jumping at every sound or movement. They couldn't see anything at first but slowly their eyes adjusted to the dark and they could see furniture faintly. It was the middle of the day but it was pitch black in the castle since all the windows were boarded up. AS they went they searched the rooms in hopes to find something useful. They found a few match boxes and a key or two along the way but the most disturbing was the words "RUN! THE MONSTER WILL KILL YOU! NO WAY TO FIGHT BACK!" written on a wall in blood.

"Monster huh? That doesn't sound good.."

"Yeah great… As if this castle wasn't scary enough…"

There were mice and cockroaches every where and the sounds of them sometimes scared the two. There were also spiders and spider webs every where and it was no fun running into a giant spider web. They soon continued and found a large red door with a plaque next to it.

"Basement"

"Guess we should go in then."

Soul grabbed the handle and pulled but all of a sudden a weird pink web like thing covered the door and the area surrounding with random bubbles. What made it even more creepy was that the stuff was like flesh and burned like acid when touched.

"Well…. Guess we're not going in there…"

"Guess not…"

As they continued they heard a groaning coming from behind the door to a locked room.

"What the hell is th-"

The door was destroyed and the loud sound of the wood splintering made their ears ring but that's not the worst part. Coming toward them was a weird looking monster with what seemed like a badly disfigured jaw, long claws and other weird features. It kinda reminded Soul of a zombie.

"Sh-should I transform?"

"No just run!"

As they ran Bri looked back to see the monster chasing them. Bri noticed an room with the door open. Bri ran a little faster towards it

"Soul! In here!"

They ran in and Bri shut the door.

"That wont do any good! That /thing/ can break through doors!"

Bri looked around and spotted a small closet.

"In there!"

"You think it will work?"

"Don't know but we have to try!"

They both went into the small closet and shut the doors. The closet was barely big enough for one so they were tightly pressed together. Now Bri was two inches taller then Soul so that made it a little more awkward but he also figured now was as good a time he was going to get to do what he wanted to do for a few years.

"Bri, I know this really isn't the right time or place but in case we don't make it out of here, there's something I want you to know…"

She had looked down at him while he spoke so he took that to his advantage and leaned up and kissed her softly

"I love you."

Bris eyes had grown wide and she said nothing for a few seconds but as she finally found her voice to reply they heard the door break open and they both fell silent. The sound of their breathing and the monsters grunting was the only thing that could be heard. After what seemed like forever, the grunting sound got further away and eventually stopped. Bri pushed one of the doors open and peered out. She let out a breathe she hadn't realized she was holding until now when she found the room empty

"Okay, its clear."

They both came out and looked around

"Look I know we have a mission and all but I vote that we find a way to escape and get the hell out of here."

"Yeah agreed, I think Lord Death will understand."

"So how do we get out?"

"Uh… I think there was an open skylight in the library,,,"

"Okay but how do we get up to it?"

"Oh that's right you didn't go in the library with me. Well the bookshelves are so tall that I think that if we work together we can climb up and get out."

"Sounds dangerous…"

"Well its better then wandering around this dark castle avoiding monsters…"

"True. Lead the way."

During the walk they found that many paths they had previously taken were now blocked with caved in ceiling so they had to find new ways and smash through some walls to get to the library but as soon as they walked through the large wooden doors Bri burst into a run up the stairs.

"C'mon! Jump on!"

Bri took a running leap over the railings and grabbed onto the shelves and started climbing to the top.

"Come on Soul! Its easy!"

Soul sighed and did the same. He gasped as his feet slipped from underneath him but he pulled himself back up and climbed up after her.

"Geez I could have grown all old and wrinkly in the time it took you to get up here. Well lets hurry up then!"

As Bri turned to continue to the bookshelf under the skylight, Soul grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Hold on a sec Bri…"

"What is it?"

Soul pulled her close, wrapped one arm around her waist and cupped her cheek with his other hand. He pulled her in and they locked lips. After a few seconds he felt a bit relieved to feel Bri kissing back. Finally his tongue flickered to the entrance of her mouth and she parted her lips a little more to allow him entrance. Their tongues wrestled until their breathing got so deep and rough that they had to separate to catch their breathe.

"Lets go…"

"R-Right."

They ran across the book cases but as they hit the one right before their target they heard the all to familiar sound of wood splintering. The book case was about to collapse. Soul was in the lead so he made it across but stopped to wait for Bri.

"Jump! I'll catch you!"

Bri was about to do just that when suddenly the book case collapsed, giving away under her feet. Soul caught her forearm. He tried to pull her up but he was simply to tired. Both of their clothes were ripped and dirty. It seemed like they had been there for months but they had actually been there for 5 weeks. They were tired, hungry and weak. Bri could see the sweat pouring down Souls dirty body and his strain was evident in his pained expression. Bri made a choice. She let go of Soul but his grip only tightened.

"What are you doing?!"

"Let go Soul! We cant both die down here!"

"Well to bad because I'm not leaving without you!"

"Soul…"

Soul grunted. He was slipping off of the book case. If he kept holding on he knew they were both going to fall to their death. He looked into Brisk eyes and saw acceptance and calmed down. He realized that he was ready. No better way to die then with the one you love right?

"I love you Bri."

"I love you too Soul."

Then they fell. They fell 70 feet to their death. But they died with their hands entwined and smiles on their faces. No one ever entered the castle again and within a few years, Lord Death had it demolished. Their bodies were never found among the wreckage but they were never forgotten. It had been no secret that the two were in love and many people tried to get them together but they were both shy. They may have died, but they died together. What better way to die then with the one you love?

END


End file.
